NFLRZ: The Packer and the Bear
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place before the season and near the end; during season 2) When Pack and Grizzly both face the aftermath of losing someone they care for, they are there for eachother and find a way to cheer the other up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Rushstar32 here! In honor of the Kickoff between the Packers and the Bears, I have wrote two small stories about the unexpected friendship between Pack (The Packers Rusher) and Grizzly (The Bears Rusher). I hope you enjoy :)!**

* * *

Set in silver

_September 7, 1970, Mount Olivet Cemetery..._

_Cold...it was nothing but cold. Pack was kneeling by a freshly filled grave, eyes focused on it. He was wearing black and his eyes were red and puffy. He was about to see him, he was going to see how he was doing but-_

* * *

_September 3, Georgetown University Hospital..._

_Pack walked down the halls, looking for a particular room. Even though the person he was looking for wasn't couching his team anymore, he still kept in contact with the Packers Rusher. He finally made it only to see his family, sorrow on his face._

Pack: Hey guys...you okay?

_The all looked up, and horror and sorrow overwhelmed them. They looked at eachother, asking what they should tell him._

Pack: *_Worried_* Guys...what happened?

_It was Vincent, his son, who walked over and knelt down to the Rusher, a hand on his shoulder._

Vincent: Pack...Vince is dead...he died and hour ago.

_Pack eyes widen, tears filling them as he shook. He pushed Vincent away and barged into Vince Lombardi's room. The family wanted to stop him, but they were too late as they heard Pack scream in sorrow, the doctors trying there best to stop the Rusher from getting to the side of the bed where the body of Vince Lombardi laid._

Pack: *_Tears; Sorrow_* HE ISN'T DEAD! YOU ALL ARE LYING! HE'S NOT SUPPOSE TO DIE! HE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE! NOT NOW! NOT NEVER! VINCE GET UP! TELL THEM YOUR ALIVE! VINCE! VINCE *_His eyes closed tight as the tears flowed harder_* DAD!

* * *

_-Vince Lombardi, legendary couch, was dead. And Pack never got to say goodbye to him. The funeral was today, everyone and anyone was there offering condolence...but it didn't matter, he was still gone._

?: Pack.

_Pack turned around and saw Grizzly, dress in black. Grizzly stayed with him. Everyone else had gone back, the other Rusherz wanted to stay longer with him but the commissioner wanted to talk to them._

Grizzly: *_Puts hand on shoulder_* Pack...it's time to go. It's evening, your going to get sick if you stay out here all night.

_Pack looked up. It was indeed evening. He must have been here all day._

Pack: O-Okay...

_Pack got up slowly. He was about to walk out when Grizzly stopped him._

Grizzly: Wait...*_Pulls out a wooden box_* I found this, Vince wanted to give this to you after he passed.

_The box was a light brown, with golden/green highlights. A note was tied around it. Pack took the box and looked at it._

Pack: What's this...*_Takes the note and reads _it*

_'Dear Pack,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay long and say goodbye to you. I just wanted to let you know that I will always appreciate the time I spent with you. I know you will be heartbroken when I pass. So I had this made just for you. I'm pretty sure Grizzly found this and has given this to you. For a Bear, he is quite sweet. Pack, please take care of the team and keep an eye on my family. Thank you so much for the time together._

_Forever your-'_

Pack: *_Tears_* Vincent Thomas Lombardi. Grizzly, where did you find this?

Grizzly: Well...

* * *

_RFK Stadium, two day earlier..._

Chief: Thank you for helping me move Vince's stuff. I don't think i could do this by myself and with Arrow-Head helping with the viewing..

_Chief eyes were a bit red, but his smile was shown to be grateful towards Grizzly's help. Grizzly was placing a box outside the room where the couch once worked._

Grizzly: Of course, you know i would help you guys out, especially during a time like, this...How is Pack doing?

Chief: -_Sighs_\- Not well...he's heartbroken. He hasn't come out of that hotel room where the funeral is being held for days.

_Grizzly sighed. Of course Vince's death had hit Pack the most, he was the father figure Pack always wanted, and to not get the chance to say goodbye...Grizzly wished he could do something to cheer his friend up. Grizzly tripped and a box from the top fell onto him._

Chief: *_Runs over_* Are you okay?!

Grizzly: Yeah..*_Sees a box with a note_* What's this?

_He looks at it closely...and gasp._

* * *

Grizzly: So I waited until after the funeral...

_Pack eyes were wide, and he glance back and forth at the note. He then place the note inside a poket and slowly opened the box...and gasped. Inside was a pendent with his name on it, and when he opened it, a soft melody of the fight song 'Go! You Packers Go!' played and a picture of him and Lombardi from the first Super Bowl was inside. Pack body shook and he sobbed, falling to his knees while being caught by Grizzly. He clutched the pendent close to him as he sobbed into the Bears fur, Grizzly hugging him._

Grizzly: *_Calm;Soothing_* Shhh..It's okay Pack. It's okay.

* * *

_An hour later..._

_Grizzly sat in the lounge of the hotel, Pack next to him wearing the pendent. He had a small smile on his face._

Grizzly: You feeling a bit better?

_Pack nodded._

Pack: Yeah..little better.

Stallion: There you are!

_The two turned to see Stallion running up to them, a smile on his face._

Stallion: We were worried something bad happened to-where did you get that pendent?

Pack: Vince.

_Stallion looked surprised, but smile._

Stallion: That was nice of him. Speaking of him *_Urges them to fallow him_*

_Confused, both Grizzly and Pack fallowed Stallion into the conference room of the Hotel. All team owners were there as were the Rusherz and the commissioner Pete Rozelle, all had smiles on their face._

Pack: *_Confused_* What's going on?

Rusherz: *_Moved away_* TA-DA!

_Pack gasped and Grizzly smiled grew. It was the Super Bowl Trophy, but now their was a particular name on it..._

Pack: Wh-What is-

Liberty: *_Smiles_* Surprise! I give to you the 'Vince Lombardi Super Bowl Trophy'! Or the Vince Lombardi Trophy for short.

Pete Rozelle: We were having a meeting on what to do to remember Vince, so we decided to rename the Super Bowl Trophy in his honor.

_Pack starred, tears falling...and he smiled._

Pack: -_Sniffs_\- It's perfect.

_The Rusherz walked over and comforted their friend. _

Grizzly: I think he would love it.

Pack: *_Looks at his pendent_* He would indeed.

_Everyone now notices the pendent._

Stallion: Vince gave it to him.

Pete Rozelle: It suits you Pack.

_Pack nodded as he looked up..._

Pack Thoughts: _**Thank you Vince...I hope you watch over us. We'll do our best to protect Earth...I promise.**_

_Grizzly place an arm over Pack and the two looked towards the now name Vince Lombardi Trophy._

**The**

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

A teddy bear for a Bear

_Radisson Hotel and Conference Center December 3, 1983, _

_The bears starred at the sleeping Grizzly, who was face planted in the pancakes and snoring._

Pat Dunsmore: Sooo...anyone want to wake him up or-

Richard Dent: I'm...not sure if we should or not.

_The team continued to stare at the sleeping bear with concern and wondering what to do. Turns out the answer came to them_

Mike Ditka: *_Load_* MORNING BOYS!

Grizzly: *Wakes up* Huh! Wha-where the stadium?!Wears the gear?! Wha-

Mike Ditka: *_Puts a hand on his shoulder; calming_* Grizzly, we're in Green bay for the Packers game, remember.

_Grizzly turned to him. Along with the spots of maple syrup on him, his eyes were tied and baggy._

Mike Ditka: Are you okay...this is the the sixth week and you haven't slept well in about a month.

Grizzly: I-I'm fine..I mean, sure i have trouble sleeping as it is and it got worse with George Halas passing and stuff...it's fine *_Nearly falls asleep again_* It's fine.

_Everyone stared as Grizzly nodded of but bolt up right and ran out of the room._

Grizzly: GOTTA CHECK THE GEAR! I ALMOST FORGOT!

_Silence._

Mike Ditka: Okay, this has been going on for far to long now and it's gotten worse. We need to find a way to get that bear some good night rest.

?: What bear needs rest?

_The team turn to see Pack in the doorway._

Pack: I saw Grizzly run out of here and wanted to see if everything was okay.

Mike Ditka: Not really, Grizzly lack of sleep has gotten with the Halas' passing.

Pack: -_Sighs_\- Oh dear...*Thinks for a bit; then gets an idea* I think I have an idea, but i want your opinion on it first.

Mike Ditka: And that is?

Pack whisper the idea to the team, who look interested.

Pat Dunsmore: That...might actually work.

Mike Ditka: I sounds appropriate too, given our team.

_Pack smiled._

Pack: I'll be right back then, I'm gonna need some help for the Cardinal to pull this off.

_Pack ran off._

* * *

_Lambeau Field, nighttime..._

Richard Dent: I sure hope this works.

Pack: *_Holding a gift_* Don't worry, it will.

_Richard Dent opened the door to the visitor locker room and Pack walked in._

Pack: Hey there Grizzly.

_Grizzly, who was finishing setting up for tomorrow's game, turned to Pack. He flinched, when they said that his sleepless nights were getting worse they weren't telling him the whole thing. Grizzly eyes had bags under them, he look tired and his fur had scuffs tuft up in various locations._

Grizzly: P-Pack -_yawns_\- Good to see you. Your looking well.

Pack: I would say the same to you, but you haven't slept in-

Grizzly: Weeks...yeah -_yawns_\- gotten worse since Halas' death. Thank you again for coming.

_Pack walks towards the tired Bear Rusher._

Pack: You know that I couldn't miss it. You were there for me when-*_Trails off; shakes his head_* I think I have something to help you out. *_Hands him the gift_*

_Grizzly, surprised and curious, looked at it before slowly unwrapping it. He opened the lid and silently gasped. Inside was a soft orange bear, with blue eyes and nose and a light blue ribbon around it._

Pack: I heard that these can help out with sleep, and me and Peck designed it for you. His-His name is Halas. I hope you like it.

_Grizzly took it out of the box, staring at it...and then smiled, hugging it._

Grizzly: I do...Thank you.

_He then started to fall over till Pack caught him, the bear still holding the stuff bear. Soft snores were heard form him now._

Pack: Wow...these things work fast.

_Richard Dent opened the door and walked over._

Pack: You guys were right about Teddy Bears helping with sleep, Grizzly was out like a light when he hug it.

Richard Dent: I think it was more than the bear that helped him fall asleep.

_Pack thought for a moment and smiled._

Pack: Yeah, I think so too.

* * *

_Grizzly was now tucked into bed holding the stuff bear in hand with Pack on the other bed sleeping, both teams watching them giving a thumbs up to eachother._

Mike Ditka: *_Smiles_* A teddy bear for a bear...now I've seen everything.

* * *

_Present..._

_Grizzly yawned as he left the bathroom, pajamas on, as he walked towards his bedroom. He got to the bed...then froze._

Grizzly: Where is he?!

_Grizzly frantically search around his room._

?: I take it your looking for this?

_Grizzly turned and sighed in relief. Pack, who was wearing his pendent, had the stuff bear in hands._

Pack: You left this behind after that party with the 1985 Bears...You must of had a fun time last night.

Grizzly: Yeah...I wish Tua would of stayed, he would have loved to meet them.

Pack: Yes, but he still had school the next day. Don't want him tired now do we.

Grizzly: *_Blushes a bit_* Good point.

_Pack hands Grizzly the stuff bear and Grizzly softy holds him._

Grizzly: Thank you for finding him...*_Looks at Pack_* he means a lot to me you know.

_Pack smiled and hugged his friend, who hugged back. Since that day the bear had gotten more good nights of sleep. _

Both thoughts: **Rivals, longest rivals in history...really now, we're more like best friends than rivals.**

_They both looked at eachother, realizing they were thinking the same thing and laughed._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
